the Decision
by Scarlett Desires
Summary: Scarlett finally chooses.


The Decision ….

It was a quiet morning at the Joe base, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, no cobra attacks lately, just quiet. That was until you hear some arguing going on in a small office.

"Look Snakes, I know you care for her but let's face it, I can offer her more than you could. So why don't you just back off of her and let me be with her."

Snakes didn't like that. He started signing his response.*How is it that you can offer her more? Because you got a voice? Big deal. I gave mine up for her. What have you given up for her? Nothing.*

"I gave up my heart for her a long time ago."

*Duke, you sure didn't show it when you kissed cover girl and flirted with that one girl you rescued.*

"snakes, you know I don't have any feelings for Courtney or for the other girl. It has always been Scarlett. I fell for her not to long after I was assigned here."

Snake could feel his jealously take over his thoughts. He signed, * I fell for her the first time I set my eyes on her. I rescued her in that helicopter crash, gave up my voice and my face for her. Since then she and I have always had a bond that can't be broken, by you or anyone."

Duke started to get very loud. "I beg to differ, she has always wanted me, she proved it when she.."

Hawk came in to see what was all the yelling about. "What in Sam hill is going on in here." He stared them down waiting for an answer. "I can't hear you , speak up now !."

Duke sighed and said in a low tone "We are debating over who Scarlett loves more and who she wants to be with."

"That? Is what your getting loud over? You two should be ashamed of yourselves. We have more important things to worry about then who Scarlett loves. Does she even know how you two feel or more importantly how you two are acting which is interfering in your duties?"

Snake Eyes tries to start answering with his hands. Hawk puts his hand up to silence snakes. "Connie, I want you to get Scarlett here on the double, let her settle this once and for all so we can all get on with our lives and with our duties."

Hawks secretary saids yes sir in the background and pages Scarlett. With in minutes, Scarlett shows up.

"Scarlett reporting as ordered sir." She salutes Hawk and nods at Duke and Snakes.

Hawk puts her at ease. "Scarlett , these two knuckleheads are in here arguing about who loves you more and who deserves to be with you. Would you kindly decide so we can go on with our day."

Scarlett looks surprised. She eyes them both and starts to pace. "You got to be kidding me, this isn't exactly a decision I can make on the spot, it takes time to decide and…"

Hawk interrupts her. " I want it made now!"

"umm here sir? In front of everyone? Can't I do this in private?"

"No, I want it here in front of witnesses."

Scarlett sighs and starts to pace back and forth in front of the boys.

"Well, I really care for them both , Dukes charming and handsome, he knows how to take charge , he's strong and he is dependable. What is there not to love about him?"

Duke elbows Snakes and whispers " I told you so Snakes, she prefers me."

Scarlett continues.. "Then there is Snake, who is mysterious, sweet, romantic, always there for me, he's even handsome to me under that mask of his. Snakes is even willing to die for me if he had to. So much to love about him."

Snakes smacks Duke on the back, and signed, *I told you , she loves me, and only me*

"Would you tell Snakes here then Scarlett that you choose me."

Scarlett looks up at Duke. She sweetly smiles and says " I choose…."

All of a sudden the Cobra alarm goes off. They all start to head to the door when Hawk slams it shut. " Flint has it covered and will radio me if they need help. We are not leaving this room till you give us an answer."

Scarlett pouts and decides to answer. "Fine, I choose both of them."

"WHAT?"

Hawk gets loud, "You can't choose both of them, you can only be in love with one. "

Scarlett shakes her head yes. "Yes it is possible to be in love with both. It simple, Duke would get me Monday , Wednesday and Friday. Snakes will get me Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, then on Sunday we can alternate."

At that time all three was going nuts. "We demand a answer, not the both of them just one, who is it you want to be with, who is it that you are head over heels in love with ?"

Scarlett gets mad, and says "Well if your going to make me just choose one, fine, I choose

HAWK !"

Hawk smiles and gives her his arm as they walk out the door. He says over his shoulder, "When you got it boys you got it and I definitely have it and now her."

Duke and Snakes mouth both fell open and watched as hawk and Scarlett went out the door. There is silence for a few minutes, then you start to hear

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"She didn't really say Hawk did she?"

Then the same argument started as before.

"Im telling you Snakes , she truly wants me, not you , nor hawk, shes just playing you both."

You can hear Snakes do his share with the signing.

The End Or is it?

Please read and review. Thanks


End file.
